Billionaire
Billionaire'' is a song featured in the episode "Audition." The song is originally performed by ''Travie McCoy & Bruno Mars and is from Travie's album Lazarus. It is sung by Sam, Artie and Puck while the guys of New Directions (apart from Kurt) sing backup vocals with Mike Chang dancing along as well. Finn asked Sam if he could sing that in front of the whole group for an audition and Sam said yes. But Sam never showed up for his audtion, after Finn got kicked off the football team. This song also happened to be Chord's audition song, but he had to sing one key higher than in his audition due to time constraints, as Adam Anders (The Glee Music Producer) had no time to tailor the song for it. It is Sam`s first song for the New Directions. It was modified from the origonal to have less profanity. Charts: Lyrics: (All) [[Sam Evans|'Sam:']] I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had .... I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire [[Artie Abrams|'Artie:']] Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah) I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas) Give Artie a (wish list) I'd probably pull an Angelina and (Brad Pitt) And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never (had it) Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this) And last but not least grant somebody their (last wish) It's been a couple months since I've (single so) You can call me Artie Claus (minus the Ho Ho) Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit) And damn sure do a lot more than (FEMA did) Yeah can't forget about me stupid Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see boy ? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Huh huh Huh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what ? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire (Oh oooh oh oooh) for when I'm a Billionaire (Oh oooh oh oooh) for when I'm a Billionaire Puck: I'll be playing basketball with the (President) Dunking on his (delegates) Then I'll compliment him on his (political etiquette) Toss a couple milli in the air just for the (heck of it) But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely (separate) And yeah I'll be in a whole new (tax bracket) We in recession but let me take a (crack at it) I'll probably take whatevers left and just (split it up) So everybody that I love can have a (couple bucks) And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket pull out your wallet And put it in the (air and sing) Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Artie: So bad Sam: Buy all of the things I never had Artie: Buy ev'rything haha Sam: I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Artie: What up Oprah ? Haha Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see boy ? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Huh huh Huh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what ? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire I wanna be a billionaire so feakin' bad Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck")